In the television and broadcasting industries today there is a continuing and growing competition for the advertising dollar. There are several rating systems for determining the relative popularity of television programs and, it is to the interest of the various television networks to present the most popular programs in order to attract a greater listening audience and, hence, to attract advertisers to present their commercials. It is highly unlikely that a television network can maintain a level of programming over the course of a full evening that will dissuade at least a segment of the listening audience from switching to other networks. It would be of extreme value, therefore, to provide some further incentive to keep a viewer and/or listener from switching to another channel during the course of the evenings programming. Accordingly, I have invented this game of chance particularly adapted for playing in conjunction with a series of television programs as a variation of the games shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,877, granted Feb. 7, 1984, and my co-pending application Ser. No. 601,011, filed Apr. 16, 1984.